Morgan's Secret Life
by MH96
Summary: Morgan has a secret life away from his life at work and his BAU family. A girlfriend, thirty three year old Skylar Marie Jackson a US Marine Corps Captain he has been dating in secret for four years. Garcia realises it may be too late to tell Morgan how she really feels about him. Established Hotch/Prentiss as well. Read as their relationship develops and the team finds out.
1. Homecoming

**Morgan's Secret Life**

**Chapter 1 – Homecoming**

It was three weeks until Christmas and the BAU team had just returned to FBI HQ at Quantico after closing a case where the UnSub Charles Wall was a sniper on a spree in Los Angeles, California. They managed to catch him after spending twelve days in the city of angels, after he had killed fourteen female victims.

Walking into the bullpen Garcia ran up to her team of crime fighters and engulfed each member in a tight hug, even Hotch. Before allowing JJ, Emily, Blake, and Reid back to their desks in the bullpen, leaving Hotch, Rossi and Morgan to go to their offices on the catwalk.

"Hot stuff, do you want to come out for drinks with the rest of us, even bossman is coming with us?" Garcia asked as she placed her hands on her hips stood in the doorway of Morgan's office.

"Not tonight baby girl, I've got to get back for Clooney, maybe some other time," Morgan tried to come up with an explanation as he packed up his bag and a couple of case files ready to leave.

"Ok chocolate god, I will take you up on that," Garcia smiled as she tried to hide her hurt that Morgan had turned her down.

Within fifteen minutes Morgan was leaving the office heading home. Arriving home Morgan unlocked his front door of his house not only to be greeted by Clooney but by an excited Welsh Springer Spaniel Lexi as well. He put his bags down by the front door and petted the two excitable dogs.

"Hey guys, Lexi what are you doing here?" Morgan greeted the two dogs surprised to see his secret girlfriend of four years, thirty three year old US Marine Corp Captain Skylar Marie Jackson's explosive and weapon detection dog at home as she wasn't due back home from her tour of duty in Afghanistan for another two weeks. "Lexi where's your mama?" Morgan asked the six year old dog, who turned in the direction of the kitchen.

The only people who know of Morgan's relationship with Skylar is his mother Fran and his sister's Sarah and Desiree, as they had met her after a year of dating and they had spent every Christmas she is home with the Morgan's. Skylar has no living family she was raised in foster care in Detroit, Michigan from the age of three.

"Right here," a voice called from in the kitchen.

"Sky," Morgan breathed out.

Morgan practically sprinted to the kitchen minding out of the way of the two dogs, reaching the kitchen he found Skylar in her dog tags, with black lingerie only wearing one of his shirts which wasn't buttoned up so it gave him a view of her ample breasts. The shirt barely covered her olive coloured slender but muscular body. Wearing her hair brown shoulder length hair down, it was wet, recently washed, and draped over her right shoulder.

Without saying a word Morgan entered the room fully, wrapping his strong arms around her fusing his lips onto hers. The kiss was deep and passionate fuelled on love, lust and happiness. Morgan swiped Skylar's bottom lip asking permission to enter the depths of her mouth, which she granted. Their tongues began the battle for dominance as Morgan lifted her up onto the kitchen island; she wrapped her long slim legs around his waist. Breaking the kiss due to their dire need for oxygen, Morgan leant his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I've missed you," Morgan admitted as he caressed Skylar's cheek.

"Glad you did, because I would be worried if you didn't, and I love you." Skylar joked as she placed a gentle kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

"I love you to, you look beautiful," Morgan admitted as he took in the sight that was his girlfriend practically half naked perched on the island.

"Well I didn't know when you will be home, and I wanted to surprise you," Skylar explained her reasoning.

"Hmmm well you've surprised me, I think we should take this upstairs so I can welcome you home properly," Morgan suggested as he started placing kisses up and down the column of Skylar's neck.

Skylar moaned into Morgan's kisses and he took it as a yes and picked her up bridal style carrying her up the stairs to the master bedroom which they have shared for the past two years and began welcoming her home. It was easy to hide that he was living with someone as Skylar had her tours of duty, and with Morgan's work schedule he was away from home a lot any way.

The house of which they share has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one en suite which directly links to the master bedroom, a study, kitchen, dining room, living area, music room and a mini gym as well as a conservatory leading to the medium sized back garden.

Meanwhile the rest of the BAU team had gathered at Dom's bar for drinks, they had been worried about Morgan it wasn't like him not to enjoy a night out but recently but over the past couple of years he has stopped eying up other women at the bars and clubs, unknown to them he had met the women he had fallen in love with.

"I'm worried about Morgan, he hasn't been the same plus he totally freaked out over the news last week when he heard about the bombings in Kabul which had killed three marines." Emily informed her pseudo family which includes her boyfriend Aaron Hotchner.

Emily and Hotch had been dating since she returned from Paris fifteen months ago; they had broken the news to the team that they were dating after six months. Surprisingly Strauss didn't break the team but made sure that Emily reports to Rossi instead of Hotch for all formal reviews.

Noticing that his girlfriend was worried about her best friend, her partner Hotch pulled Emily into a sideward hug as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Do you think he is seeing someone, maybe it's serious?" JJ suggested as she took a sip of her beer.

"Morgan in a serious relationship?" Rossi joked trying to lighten the mood, he had noticed some subtle changes to Morgan's behaviour but could never pin point what it was.

"It could be," Alex agreed with JJ.

"He can't be, he would have told us or at least me we're best friends," Garcia stated quickly as she thought whether he was in a relationship, had she ruined her chances.

"But he has always been private especially with his personal life, with his relationships and if Morgan is seeing anybody it could be possible that he is seeing a Marine, I mean if he panicked over the bombings in Kabul." Reid explained.

"Yeah, I think I am going to stop by his house and see if he is alright, doesn't seem right that he is home alone and we are here having drinks." Garcia stated as she stood from the table.

Saying her goodbyes Garcia left Dom's got into her beloved Esther and started the journey to Morgan's house half an hour away. Leaving the rest of the team to continue their night out away from work and UnSub's and away from home life responsibilities in order to get over the tough case.

After an hour of love making Morgan and Skylar were lying under the covers, Morgan was drawing lazy circles on Skylar's bare hip. Skylar was lying partially on top of her boyfriend as the couple caught their breath after passion filled hour.

"That was worth everything I went through over there, I really missed you." Skylar said breathlessly, as she ran her hands over Morgan's chiselled chest and abdomen.

"I missed you to, more than you could ever imagine," Morgan admitted as he brought one of Skylar's hands to his lips and kissed it.

The intimate moment between the couple was interrupted when Skylar's stomach grumbled, showing just how hungry she was, this caused them both to chuckle as they sat up in the king sized double bed.

"I guess the hunger finally caught up with me," Skylar giggled as she tried to hide her embarrassment from the experienced profiler.

"Really well I guess we will have to do something about that baby," Morgan exclaimed as he glanced at the clock it read 22:15 PM. "How about we order take out, Chinese alright Sky?" Morgan asked as he softly pecked his girl on the lips before slipping out of bed, finding his boxers on the other side of the room and pulling them on.

"Sounds lovely, Derek I could eat anything right about now, I've worked up quite the appetite," Skylar agreed with a smirk as she got out of bed completely naked and found her underwear and proceeded to get dressed whilst Morgan called up the Chinese takeaway.

Now fully clothed Skylar wearing cotton black shorts showing off her long endless legs, her dog tags which she never really takes off and a green US Marine Corps t-shirt, Morgan wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and his FBI training academy t-shirt. The couple headed back downstairs to grabbing a fresh cold beer from the fridge and feeding the dogs their dinner all before settling down on the sofa in the living area cuddling together waiting for their own dinner to arrive.

"I've missed us, this," Morgan gestured to themselves and to the surrounding area of the living area. "Having you in my arms, being here when I come home from work, being in my arms in the morning," Morgan admitted as he rubbed Skylar's arm gently up and down, she just continued to listen, whatever he had to say, he needed to. "I want you to meet my other family, my work family, I've kept you from them too long, and I want to show you off because I have every intention of making an honest woman out of you very soon…" Morgan trailed off rambling everything that was going through his mind, without really noticing it he had given away that he was thinking of proposing, he silently thanked god when Skylar interrupted him.

"Derek, I would to meet your second family, and as for the last part I already know my answer," Skylar caressed Morgan's cheek whilst she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly the doorbell rang out throughout the Jackson-Morgan household, waking the recently fed dogs who ran clumsily to the front door making their presence known by barking at who the couple thought to be the delivery boy with the takeout. Skylar slipped her hand down into Morgan's tracksuit bottoms pocket, dangerously close to his member as she pulled out the correct amount of cash for the meal and a tip, before heading towards the front door.

"Lexi, Clooney bed." Skylar commanded the two dogs, which complied and went back to their baskets. "I'm coming," she called out to who she thought was the delivery boy.

Garcia was very confused at the sound of a female voice coming to the front door, who was she.

Opening the front door Skylar jumped at how cold it was, since she had been used to the Afghanistan desert for so long. It revealed a colourful Penelope Garcia.

"Hello, sorry I was expecting somebody else, I'm Skylar." Skyler quickly explained herself to Garcia, introducing herself.

"Hi is Derek here, I'm Penelope Garcia I work at the BAU with Derek?" Garcia asked with a sad look on her face.

"Derek someone's at the door for you," she called out to her boyfriend and possible soon to be fiancée ho was still sat in the living room, he quickly jumped into action making his way to the front door, and he wasn't expecting anyone. "Do come in, it's freezing out there," the marine gestured for Garcia to enter the newly decorated house.

Morgan came up behind Skylar and slid his arms around her waist placing a kiss to the back of her head before noticing Garcia; Penelope Garcia was stood in the hallway.

"Baby girl, I thought you were going out for drinks with the gang." Morgan used the common endearing term for Garcia. Skylar knew about their flirtatious friendship and knew that they were very close so she released herself from her boyfriend's grasp.

"I'm going to leave you to it, nice meeting you Penelope." With that Skylar left the hallway and went to the music room to relax, she can play the piano, guitar, drums, bass and saxophone.

"I did go out but I was worried about you so I came here to see if you were ok, but I see that you are fine, you have company, who is she, are you, serious?" Garcia spoke quickly almost incoherently.

"Slow down baby girl, let's go and sit down in the living room and talk ok," Morgan guided his best friend to the living area.

Sitting down on the sofa, Garcia took a few calming breaths as Morgan began explaining everything.

"So, me and Skylar have been dating for the past four years, we are serious we have been living together for two years, she is a Captain in the US Marine Corps a dog handler, MP and EOD and I am in love with her, I didn't tell you guys about our relationship because it felt like a dream and I thought if I told everyone it would end, Sky is the only committed relationship I have ever really been in and I didn't want to screw it up. Tonight I really didn't know Sky and Lexi were going to be here she wasn't due to come back from Afghanistan for another two weeks and I didn't mean to blow you off earlier I just really missed her." Morgan explained with a soft smile as he thought about Skylar.

"You l-l-love her, I'm really happy for you," Garcia told Morgan with a teary smile. "When are you going to introduce her to the rest of the family, I have four years to catch up with her?" Garcia joked.

The friends continued to talk in deep conversation just like old times that they didn't notice that the food had arrived and Skylar was dishing it up in the kitchen.

"Guys dinners here, there's enough for you to Penelope if you would like to join us." Skyler exclaimed joining the conversation as she leant against the doorframe.

"That would be lovely; I have lots to talk with you about, especially about chocolate god here." Garcia stated as she chuckled.

One team member down, five to go.

**Hope you like it, please read and review. Tell me what you would like in the next chapter. **


	2. Meet The Family

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Family**

It had been a week since Skylar had returned from Afghanistan, a week since she met Garcia and she was still on rest bite after returning from her almost yearlong tour of duty, it was Saturday. Garcia had promised Morgan and Skylar that she wouldn't tell anyone until they were ready to tell the team all together. The countdown to Christmas had begun with just two weeks to go.

The morning winter sun started to shine through the bedroom window, directly onto the sleeping couple causing them to stir from within their slumber. Morgan had his arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend's waist, as he slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the sunlight which was blaring through open gap in the curtains. He glanced over to look at the digital clock on the bedside table; it read 09:30 AM. Deciding that they should probably get out of bed, they were going to meet the rest of team for a Christmas party at Rossi's house starting at twelve o'clock, today was the day Morgan was going to introduce Skylar to his second family, Morgan started pressing kisses on Skylar's exposed neck.

"Baby, it's time to get up," Morgan whispered huskily into his sleeping girlfriend's ear before continuing his decent kissing down the column of Skylar's neck, his hands tickling down her toned body, she was really ticklish, he learnt that on their fifth date and had used it to his advantage ever since.

"I'm up, I'm up," Skylar squealed a really girly squeal, as she wriggled under Morgan's touch, in an attempt to get away all tiredness gone.

"Good morning," Morgan chuckled before fusing his lips on Skylar's for a morning kiss.

"Hmmm it is a good morning," Skylar smiled breaking the kiss, running her hands up and down Morgan's strong arms, chest and abdomen. "I am going to go in the shower," Skylar slipped out of bed wearing grey checked pyjama bottoms and a black strappy vest, with no bra.

Stripping out of her pyjama bottoms, Morgan groaned as he enjoyed the view of her endless legs, up to her black lace panties.

"Feel free to join me D," Skylar suggested with a wink.

Morgan swiftly got out of bed and followed his girlfriend of four years into the en suite bathroom, wrapping his arms around Skylar's slender waist placing soft kisses to her neck, let the shower fun begin.

An hour later at 10:30 AM after their morning sexual encounter in the shower, they were dressed and finishing their breakfast in the kitchen downstairs, sat at the island in the centre of the room. The dog's content lying in their baskets, after being fed their breakfast first, being fussed by their owners for a few minutes before they started on their breakfast.

Skylar was wearing dark skinny jeans, a three quarter length dark red t-shirt and a grey tunic jumper with black leather three inch heeled knee high boots. Morgan was wearing beige chinos, a white long sleeved shirt no tie, black leather shoes and black dinner jacket.

"Are you sure me joining you at the Christmas party, is going to be ok?" Skylar asked as she finished her fruit salad breakfast, handing her boyfriend of four years her rinsed bowl to be put in the dishwasher along with his breakfast dishes.

"Yes, it is all going to be fine; if Garcia gave her approval then I am sure the rest of team will love you babe," Morgan comforted his anxious girlfriend as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I guess I'm kind of nervous, it's funny I'm more nervous now than when I met your mother and your sister's," Skylar chuckled leaning into Morgan, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well it's understandable; I love you so much I hope you know that," Morgan's brown eyes met Skylar's, he caressed her face gently.

"I know you do, I love you to," Skylar responded before Morgan pressed his lips on hers, in a soft kiss which clearly showed their love for one another.

Breaking the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes, a special part of their relationship they didn't always need words to communicate with each other. Skylar wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck pulling him down for another kiss, this time it was deeper, Morgan responded pulling her flush against him, his hands resting on her perfect ass, but she pulled away before it could get too far.

"I think we should get going or we are going to be late, Derek, I am going to grab my coat then get Lexi and Clooney ready to go." Skylar stated with a wink as she released herself Morgan's grasp and walked to grab her coat from the coat rack in the hallway.

Morgan tried hard to hold back the groan as he watched Skylar walk away from him in those knee high leather boots, but soon controlled himself trying to prepare for the questions the team will aim at him after he introduces Skylar his girlfriend of four years, multitasking as he made his way to the hallway to help Skylar get Clooney ready. He had gotten the ok to bring Clooney round Rossi's for the Christmas party due to Rossi's love of dogs.

Heading into the hallway Skylar grabbed both Clooney's and Lexi's harnesses and leads, including Lexi's very own military ID and dog tags.

"Lexi come here girl," Skylar called for her dog, whilst handing Clooney's harness and lead to Morgan.

The Welsh springer spaniel came barrelling down the corridor towards her owner, trainer and partner, after settling down Skylar slipped the pink cord reinforced harness on the hyperactive but obedient bomb and weapons detection dog, clipping the chain lead down onto the harness as well as putting her dog tags onto her pink cord collar. The pink dog accessories being for home only, when six year old Lexi is on active duty she wears the US Marine Corps dog harnesses, collars and leads which are all generic. Morgan had gotten Clooney geared up ready to go, but was now making sure he had everything, his gun, backup piece, FBI credentials, wallet, phone both work and personal, bottle of red wine, car keys, and house keys, Skylar had already picked up her small black leather handbag containing her dog whistle, dog treats, dog training clicker, doggie bags, purse, phone, military ID, travel sized make up bag, she was wearing her dog tags, they were ready to go.

Stepping out of the house it had surprised the couple to find that it had yet to snow this December in Washington DC, it was just a bit chilly that would require wearing a light coat.

Loading the dogs into the backseat of Morgan's SUV which had been packed with gifts for the BAU family the night before, the couple started their journey to Rossi's house or should we say mansion. They discussed many topics during the forty five minute journey to Rossi's house including, how to introduce Skylar, Skylar returning to active duty, Fran, Sarah and Desiree coming for Christmas, and even broached the subject of having children.

Pulling into Rossi's driveway after being buzzed in via the intercom system at the main gate, Rossi had already opened the front door and was stood on his porch expected just Morgan and Clooney to exit the vehicle but to his surprise a young slim brunette and another dog jumped out of the SUV.

Morgan carried the bottle of vintage red wine, whilst Skylar handled the dogs.

"You ready?" Morgan asked as he slipped his hand into Skylar's free hand the other was holding both Lexi and Clooney on the dual lead which clips both of their leads together.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Skylar replied with a smile as rested her head on Morgan's shoulder.

Reaching the front door where the experienced veteran profiler stood, watching the interaction between the couple.

"Hey Rossi, this is Skylar Marie Jackson my girlfriend, Sky this is David Rossi," Morgan introduced the legendry profiler to his girlfriend. "This is Lexi," Morgan added quickly as the dog jumped up at him.

Rossi gestured for both of them to enter the house. Upon entering the house Skylar released both Clooney and Lexi from their leads and harnesses letting them roam, but Skylar instructed Lexi to heel, Clooney on the other hand wandered off around the house. Rossi took their coats and the dog's walking gear and hung them up in the closet.

"Pleasure to meet you Skylar," Rossi kissed both cheeks in the European greeting, causing Skylar to blush slightly before Rossi turned his attention to the military dog. "Lexi is beautiful, what breed is she?" Rossi asked looking up whilst continuing to fuss over the six year old dog.

"She's a six year old Welsh springer spaniel, military dog US Marine Corps bomb and weapons detection dog, owned her since she was a pup," Skylar told Rossi.

"Marine Corps?" Rossi questioned knowing very well that Skylar was most probably a Marine from the team's discussion last week.

"Yeah, I'm a Captain in the Corps, an MP, EOD, dog handler, we just got back from Afghanistan last week, we're still on leave," Skylar smiled.

"We should head to where the party is at," Rossi smirked at Morgan as he led the way to where the other team members, Will, Henry, Jack and Declan had gathered.

"You ok, so far?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Yeah so far so good," Skylar gave Morgan a small, quick kiss to his lips.

Morgan wrapped his right arm around his girl's waist pulling her into his side, almost as a show of comfort, Lexi trotting along next to the couple, her loyalty to her owner shining through. Entering the vast living area behind Rossi all eyes went on Morgan and Skylar as well as Lexi who stood right next to Skylar.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend Skylar Marie Jackson, Sky these are Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner and his son Jack, Emily Prentiss and her son Declan, Alex Blake, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau and her husband Will La Montagne Junior and their son Henry." Morgan introduced each member of the team respectively.

**I hate to leave this chapter like this, but I hope you still like it, tell me how you want the team to react to the relationship. Please read and review. Thanks for reading so far J **


End file.
